


Bite-Marked By An X

by HentaiPrincess06



Series: RE2 Remake (the X-verse) [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Attempted Impregnation, Barebacking, Begging, Bulges, But still consent, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Consensual, Cop leon S. Kennedy, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Embarassment, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, French Kissing, Imprenation attempt, Inflation, Kissing, Leon ends up enjoying it, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monster sex, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, No Beta, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Ownership, Penis Size, Pleasure Torture, Police officer Leon, Prostate Abuse, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rough Kissing, Sexy Leon, Size Kink, Sort of? - Freeform, Still pretty canon, Stomach Bulge, Threesome, Two Mr.X's, Tyrant sex, Willing Victim, anal penetration, double creampie, extreme dubious consent, help me, human/monster, kind of?, mpreg themes at least, prostate torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiPrincess06/pseuds/HentaiPrincess06
Summary: Part two of a oneshot series.After being marked with a bite by Mr.X, Leon has been officially identified as a perfect mating partner for the T-103 model series tyrants. The second one deployed to the RPD decides to pay the recently fucked man in the cell a visit.





	Bite-Marked By An X

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:  
> Hey all!
> 
> So I actually had already written a follow-up oneshot to “Mr.X’s Mate” (renamed from “Mr.X’s Reproduction Testing” to sound more sexy), when Yanslana mentioned she was as disappointed as I was that the second tyrant didn’t join Mr.X...well then, allow me to rectify that.
> 
> I also just learned a new thing: “An unexpected boner provoked by a frightening experience or unusually strong or dangerous potential mate.” Cute right?
> 
> Sadly, until I get another account to properly post pics on, I might hold off on making more art. Please enjoy anyway!
> 
> In this fic, I refer to the second tyrant you can accidentally spawn in the game T-01, since Mr.X is numbered T-00. Still, I don't think it's much of a stretch either that there'll be two of them since canonically, 6 T-eries T-103 model tyrants were dropped into Racoon City.
> 
> Cheers,  
> HentaiPrincess06
> 
> \---
> 
> EDIT: Since there seems to be some confusion in the comments, I thought I would update this here just to make it clear and hopefully everyone else won't be confused~! 
> 
> Leon is a non-infected human specimen who happens to be 'receptive'. And he needs to stay that way because the basic building blocks of all of Umbrella's Tyrant B.O.W.'s are humans. Otherwise, he won't be able to 'reproduce', he'll need to infect other people the old fashioned way. Essentially that'd be turning people into more tyrants, instead of reproducing more tyrants from scratch, which is the intention of 'reproduction'.
> 
> So no, sadly Leon doesn't turn into a tyrant or a B.O.W., as I'm going to keep this series mostly canon! Just wanted to clarify! Please enjoy!

**\---**

The Umbrella corporation has used all manner of subjects for its development of Bio-Organic Weapons. The T-103 models were an ingenious design, in that they were programmed to retain higher function thinking--including the drive to procreate more of their own kind. The results of a successful seeding would hopefully lead to implantation.

However, like most organic methods of reproduction, seeding sessions (sexual intercourse) would need to occur more than once to ensure implantation. The T-series tyrant were thus programmed with a directive to mark any specimens (living, non-infected human), that have gone through successful seeding sessions. This would then signal to other tyrants in the area that a viable candidate for reproduction had been located, activating their reproduction-mating directive.

For Leon Scott Kennedy, the bitemark at his neck was the cause of some pain and minor inconvenience. For the T-103 model that had walked right into Mr.X in the midst of a mating session with the man, it meant that Leon was in need of multiple seedings.

\---

Leon heaved breaths of relief when he felt his insides finally ease, his stomach shrinking back to normal. After pushing and prodding at his swollen stomach, he’d finally emptied himself out.

He didn’t dare look at the large puddle of cum he’d left in the floor in the corner of the cell.

Collapsing to his knees, legs feeling like jelly, but stubborn enough to crawl to the overturned mattress and bed. God damn. He didn’t get through the Academy to have things end like this. He needed to get out. He needed to get re-dressed. He needed to--

“Claire…” Leon breathed. “...need to warn her.”

Heaving a heavy sigh, Leon tilted his head back to let it rest against the frame. Maybe he should move the mattress, he thought only for a moment, yawning. He was so tired. There was Ada, still waiting on him for the key card. There was Claire, still surviving somewhere out there, he only hoped…

He was glad that Ada was smart enough to avoid whatever there was crawling, running, shambling and stalking around the police station. He was glad that Claire was stuck outside with easier-to-deal-with zombies than the tyrant.

“At least it’s me.” Leon conceded, looking down at himself. “It better only be me…”

If there was anyone listening out there, Leon pleaded with them to let anyone else, especially Ada and Claire be spared from what he’d just had to experience.

Little did Leon know that the mark on his neck meant he was more right than he should ever hope to be.

Sleepiness tugged at Leon’s mind and he sighed. There was no spray around in these parts, he’d already searched. There was little for him to do, other than rest up, and hope to feel better when he awoke. Maybe some natural healing would help.

\---

Leon groaned, leaning into a cold touch against his cheek. His body was on fire. Had he caught a fever? Figures.

“Mmh…” But the cold touch was soothing, and Leon found himself quickly being tugged from sleep when it moved.

The cold touch spread, moving from his left cheek to his right in a smooth movement. Leon slowly let his eyes open, to find a cold, dead gaze, as icy as the touch on his face, staring back at him.

Leon didn’t process it right away. Something inside him, in his gut was throbbing. What was it?

T-01’s frigid, analytical stare moved with the tilt of it’s head, from the small ribbons of slick seed that had trickled out from Leon’s ass to the stomach that it had observed to have bulged just a while ago. It travelled up the slowly waking man, passing a shaking chest that rose and fell quicker as Leon stirred awake, until finally, it met the bitemark at his neck. A suitable partner.

A mate.

“What the--?!” Alarmed, Leon pushed against the tyrant’s shoulders, backing away, only to find that he’d been moved from the overturned bed frame to the wall and that there was nowhere to go.

The cell door was open now, having been destroyed by the giant man in front of him, who had effectively cut off his escape route by putting a heavy hand against Leon’s chest.

There he was, essentially naked, once again pinned against a wall by a fucking giant man in a damnable trench coat. Having gone through enough humiliation to last a lifetime, this time Leon felt anger, glaring heat into the tyrant’s cold stare.

“Hgh…” Leon exhaled as the pressure was enough to cause his ribs to deflate, forcing the air out of his lungs. “Let...go…”

But the tyrant wasn’t pushing hard enough to hurt him, Leon noticed, fearing what else it had in mind. It was fear, wasn’t it? Just as Leon began to wonder, something inside him, that strange place that Mr.X had been abusing enough to make him cum, throbbed, again.

Leon bit down on the sound that his throat wanted to make, not sure whether it was going to be one of pain, or pleasure. “Mph…!”

He decided it was best not to know.

The tyrant’s other hand moved to tug at Leon’s torn uniform, pulling the collar to expose the angry flesh that shamefully sported the massive bite mark. Was this not the same one that...

“The hell are you doing?!” Leon snapped, he’d had enough. “Just let me go already!”

A sound to Leon’s left, right where the cell door had been broken open made the rookie cop hold his breath out of reflex. In experience with the Lickers, he’d learned to keep quiet when something surprised him. Unfortunately, it wouldn’t have done him any good.

Mr.X stood in the doorway, having found the cell door he had taken the trouble to secure, completely destroyed. Fortunately, it had been the second tyrant, T-01, from it’s identifying number, who had decided to break into the cell where Mr.X had been keeping it’s prime specimen.

The throbbing inside him had grown into more of a ticklish tingle.

“Ugh…” Leon’s breath caught in his throat and he swallowed nervously, remembering the moment just before he had lost himself to the pleasure he was forced to experience.

Right, there had been two of them. Then, the one holding him down now, was the one who’d been watching…

Leon pressed his lips together and turned to glare at the one in front of him. Had these things had a disagreement regarding keeping him alive? Could they even communicate with each other? They moved like drones, so Leon found it difficult to believe.

“What?” He finally demanded, spitting the word out like he did whatever foul bio-weapon-crap he’d been stuffed with, trying his hardest to ignore the throbbing of his prostate.

Leon very quickly regretted asking that question, as Mr.X moved from simply standing in the doorway, to marching over. The T-01 let go of Leon, and the man immediately got to his feet to try and get out. But with sheer width, Mr.X blocked the doorway, and Leon was without his weapons, hell, he barely had anything left on him. Leon turned to look behind him, T-01 had also gotten to its feet; with just a half step from either of them (a full two steps for Leon himself), he’d be a sandwich.

Trapped like an animal.

His prostate continued to throb.

Without being given time to think, Leon found himself in an iron embrace, Mr.X lifting him off the ground. “WOAH?! HEY!”

He kicked, struggling to get away--with a simple raise of it’s arms, Mr.X locked Leon in place, dangling. The movement causing Leon to stuffen in discomfort, the fire that plagued his prostate causing his actions to slow.

“Let me go already…” Leon felt the blood rush to his face and ears, turning them a slight shade of red with both anger and embarrassment, the cold air reminding him that he was practically naked.

He felt like a piece of meat dangling on hooks--to very strong, very hard hooks that were so strong his arms couldn’t move an inch. What was this thing doing?! Was it...oh god no...oh god...was it...presenting him to the other one?!

Like an offering.

“No way!” Leon shouted, fighting off the shame that threatened to drown out his thoughts once more with whatever anger he could muster. “I’m not--!”

The second tyrant once again locked eyes with the blond, sending a shiver of fear up Leon’s spine at the look and silencing him. Slowly, T-01 began to remove it’s gloves to avoid contamination from the other T-virus infected it had encountered by chance.

“N-No wait…” Leon’s voice suddenly wouldn’t work properly. The earlier anger had been challenged by thoughts of just exactly what was going to happen as he watched the tyrant remove it’s gloves.

Hadn’t it been enough?! What were these things thinking?!

A cold touch against his neck where the mark burned had Leon gasping in surprise. Mr.X had pressed it’s greyed, cold face against Leon’s smaller one, judging gaze burning into the side of Leon’s temple.

“Don’t look-...”

Don’t look! Don’t touch! Please stop! How many times did he have to say it tonight? How long before the nightmare was over?

“Ah!” Leon jumped at the cold hands that cupped his ass, sliding down and lifting at the same time, bringing his hips up, almost level with his chest, heaving with hard breaths as his heart began to race. “Stop it! Stop!”

There was no denying now that his cries were filled with fear; the rage having evaporated when he acknowledged that his legs were too numb, his body too tired to physically fight. Did these giants know that he was fighting a mental battle too? Were they...were they toying with him just to break him?

_Inside..._

“Hah! W-wait...stop…!” Leon’s protests were controlled by less and less rational thought, victimized by the sheer terror he felt when T-01 began to squeeze his ass in an almost comforting manner.

He knew exactly where this was going--their touches weren’t normal touches. Leon grit his teeth when T-01 turned it’s hands on his ass to allow a thumb to flick at his balls.

“Gah!” Leon’s eyes widened at the sight of his own erection, standing proud and shuddering like the rest of his body.

Shit. Shit, shit, _shit_!

He’d gotten so scared he’d gotten hard.

When had he gotten hard?! He’d been so preoccupied with staring at the new tyrant’s face that he hadn’t noticed until now. But he did notice when Mr.X had begun to press it’s cold, dead lips against the burning mark against his neck.

_Inside...throbbing..._

“Hha…” Leon uttered a gasp, the relief of the cold soothing his burning skin, his eyes slipped shut with a shudder.

It distracted Leon enough to allow T-01 to pop a finger into his ass, the seed leaking out made it easy. Leon’s eyes snapped open and he tried to close his thighs, only for T-01 to move one of its hands to the back of his knee, lifting his leg up and preventing him from doing so. A curl of the giant’s finger had Leon going from terrified, to stunned, when it roughly struck his prostate.

“NGH-!” Leon’s cry was more of a squeal to any human that might have heard him.

_Inside...good!_

A low, monstrous growl came from Mr.X, right next to Leon’s ear. The tyrant may no longer have been human, but the sound the blond had made was...pleasing. There was something in the tone of the growl that Leon didn’t like.

“Ahh!” Leon let out a shocked yelp when he felt his prostate prodded at again, this time pressed into with a relentless pressure by the finger inside him.

_Right there!_

Leon became dizzy, the pain around his asshole having turned into numbed tingles as his prostate was assaulted.

The longer T-01 pressed against Leon’s prostate, the more the man shuddered and gasped. The tyrant proceeded to slowly increase the pressure applied to the small bundle of already overly stimulated nerves.

“Sto...tha-aat! Ah...not…there…” Leon’s cries became less pained and more smoothed with arousal, despite his persistent denial. “You can’t...press...th-there…!”

_Good...so good...right there…!_

Finally, T-01 straightened it’s finger inside his ass. Leon felt his entire body relax, not knowing when he had tensed up. He felt his head spin, the intense pressure melting into a dangerous, soft elation.

“Hah...please…” Still, he begged to be released, the plea pathetic with how his thighs were shaking so invitingly.

T-01 bore it’s gaze into the man, finding Leon becoming more and more compliant the more he was stimulated. Leon’s gaze was no longer defiant, but now burning with an undertone of arousal. With another jab with it’s finger, T-01 struck Leon’s prostate, hard.

Leon’s cry echoed off the small cell walls, into the hallway. “NG-AAH!”

He came, the same electrifying orgasmic high that he had felt before hit him full force as the tyrant cruelly forced him to cum.

Reasonable thought was just as cruelly ripped from Leon’s mind, and his body melted into the hardened bodies of the two tyrants. He only faintly registered the finger in his ass slipping out, too lost in a trainwreck of ecstasy.

“Uhh…” Leon sighed when the finger was immediately replaced with Mr.X’s, his arms now having dropped to drape uselessly around the arm now around his torso, keeping him in place.

The primal instinct that had awakened inside Mr.X earlier had returned, driving it’s actions more than the pre-programmed logic it had been given. Mr.X swirled it’s large finger inside Leon, rubbing around his still quivering prostate. A familiar, long, thick, hardness pressed into Leon’s lower back. Mr.X was erect again, cock throbbing with something that could be mistaken as excitement from their previous fuck.

Leon whimpered, not having been given time to come down from his high. “Mmh...n-no…”

He shook his head in a weak protest, feeling the dick rub into his back, smearing precum all over it.

Meanwhile, T-01 had lowered the man’s hips, using both hands to spread Leon’s asscheeks wide, staring at the small, pinkened hole between them, still being thoroughly fingered. Leon’s back arched as his haziness lifted enough for him to feel the continued abuse of his prostate, steady shots of electric pleasure keeping his body docile and words incoherent.

“Mhah...ah...the...there...ah…” Leon panted out.

The hot, delicious feeling inside of him made it impossible to actually resist, even as his legs were forced apart by the width of a too-large waist. T-01 positioned Leon’s hips, it’s cock already jutting out from neat folds of it’s trenchcoat. Leon swallowed hard as he saw T-01 angling the tip of it’s long, thick cock right for his asshole.

“Hah..no...no…” It was like a mantra of a forgotten prayer that Leon barely remembered why he was uttering to begin with.

Mr.X’s dick pulsated as it rubbed between Leon’s asscheeks from behind, finger still terrorizing Leon’s prostate.

“Don’t--…!” was all Leon managed before Mr.X withdrew his finger, as T-01 pushed his cockhead inside.

With squishy sound, less than a pop, the head of T-01’s cock pushed past the ring of muscle, gliding smoothly into the wet, twitching walls of Leon’s ass.

“HAHH!” Leon arched back despite his sluggish body, meekly thrashing in fright.

Mr.X’s finger pushed its way into Leon’s mouth, preventing the man from accidentally biting his tongue in the middle of his thrashing. In the new position, upright and arched back, hips held by T-01 and upper body by Mr.X, Leon could feel the wet dripping cock from behind, slowly tease between his asscheeks. It rubbed, pressing the stretched skin of Leon’s asshole that already had a cock forcing its way inside.

Leon’s jaw clenched with terror.

They couldn’t both possibly fuck him at the same time!

“Ha-AAH!” Leon woke up for an instant, the reality of the situation jarring him out of his blissful lack of thought; only to be rendered useless by the cock inside him pressing right into his prostate. “Gh-IHH!”

He arched into Mr.X’s shoulder, whimpering at the sting of violation. The finger in his mouth had prevented him from speaking.

“Ngah...ahg…kh-...” Leon thrashed for only a couple more moments before the head of the cock inside of him prodded, teasingly rubbing into his prostate. “Aauh!”

Leon’s cry was more of a howl, dripping with rapture at the intense wave of blissful ecstasy. His heart was beating fast and hard, his whole chest burning with the sensation that shot up his spine right through his body and straight to his head.

“Ahh…” Leon gasped, the finger in his mouth tasted sweet, coated with something thick that he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

_So sweet…_

_...inside...so good..._

T-01 jerked it’s hips suddenly, striking Leon’s prostate with the tip of it’s dick and tearing a scream from the man’s lips. Leon saw white, body shuddering for the length of a breath as he gasped. His shudders had him pressing his back into Mr.X’s erection, causing more precum to spill from the tyrant’s dick.

“Augh! Ah!” Leon’s breather was cut short when the dick inside him finally pushed in deeper, the throbbing flesh sending torturous vibrations right to his sweet spot. “Nghah...ah...mnn…”

He bit and sucked on the enormous finger inside his mouth, instinctively, as if his body had a mind of its own. Mindlessly, Leon bucked into the invading dick, sending his hips further towards the tyrant’s.

_So good…! So good inside…!_

“Guhh!” Leon grunted, when T-01 surged forward, and hard hips met supple asscheeks.

The shuddering man threw his head back, mouth wide open in sheer ecstacy, panting pathetically right into the Mr.X’s ear. The man knew his stomach was full once again, the stretching of his muscle, and the pressure from inside made it obvious. The pain was there, but it was dull, distant feeling compared to the delectable buzzing coming from his abused prostate.

“Gh...uh…u-ughh…” What...what had Leon been worried about?

After just a moment to allow the two tyrants to listen to Leon’s approving mewls, T-01 slid his cock out, watching as Leon’s asshole stretched around it, as if trying to keep it inside. It pulled out just enough to allow it’s cockhead to roughly graze the now-swollen spot of nerves.

“AHH!” Leon’s cries turned animalistic, no longer able to stifle them with anything--reason, thought, shame and pain all out the window; only one thing was left.

Desperation.

Shaking, muscle-toned legs bent, clinging around T-01’s waist, pulling desperately. Mr.X watched as Leon’s face contorted into a confused, but hungry expression. T-01 complied, pushing back into Leon quickly.

“Mm-AAh!” Leon’s open-mouthed gasp turned upward at the corners of his lips. “Y-Yehhssss…”

He didn’t hear himself whisper his own defeat.

“Mo-ORE!” Leon cried, Mr.X holding his face by the chin close to its ear, as if cold logic could savor every sound it’s mate uttered.

He couldn’t hear himself cry out like a willing toy.

T-01 decided to set a torturous pace, suddenly pulling out quickly. Leon’s thighs moved to futilly hold the giant man inside, feeling his insides prickle hollowly with sudden emptiness. The tyrant then thrust back in slowly, re-stretching Leon’s now soft and willing walls with it’s huge cock.

“Hah-HAAAA!” Leon almost sang, toes curling as his stomach swelled, before suddenly contracting again as the cock was jerked back out of him. “OH!”

Another slow thrust back in had Leon’s teeth chattering, raw sexual delight rocketing through his veins like a toxin. His mouth was soon forced open by strong, cooling fingers, then immediately covered by Mr.X’s grey, icy lips.

“Mhh!” Leon cried as another quick-then-slow thrust from T-01 burned his insides, feeling Mr.X’s fat tongue force it’s way into his mouth. “Mmph...phh!”

The cock withdrew. Shockingly warm, slimy liquid began pouring onto Leon’s tongue. Another slow thrust. Leon was dizzy. The liquid was familiar, sweet and thick. Again, the cock withdrew. Leon whimpered, sucking on the tongue and swallowing the slimey sweetness he was fed.

_Slap_!

“MPGHH!” A surprisingly hard thrust had Leon screaming into the mouth that covered his own.

_Slap_ ! _Slap_ ! _Slap_!

“GHPH..!”-- _Slap_ !--”MPH..!”-- _Slap_ !--”HAAAH!”-- _Slap_!--Finally, Mr.X let Leon breath. Thick strings of slimey white fluid ran between their mouths, falling onto Leon’s face, neck and chest.

T-01 continued to thrust, a fast, but careful, calculated pace that pounded right into Leon’s prostate, before going further into his stomach. Sending whatever subdued dignity was left inside Leon right into the gutter.

_Slap_ ! _Slap_ ! _Slap_!

“GA-AHH!”-- _Slap_ !--”AHH!”-- _Slap_!--Leon cried tears and drool mixing with the sweet slime that was still in his mouth as he was bounced with each thrust. “NG-AHH!”

_Slap_ ! Mr.X had stepped forward, handing Leon over to T-01. _Slap_ ! T-01 grabbed Leon, hoisting him into it’s own grasp. _Slap_! Using it’s hips, T-01 continued bouncing the man up and down on it’s cock.

_Slap_ ! _Slap_ ! _Slap_!

“HAH! MHh…!” No, he wouldn’t…

_Slap_ ! T-01 adjusted Leon, one hand’s fingers pressing hard enough to bruise into his asscheek.   _Slap_ ! The other hand held Leon by the waist-- _Slap_!-- pressing down the stomach that swelled with each fuck.

_Slap_ ! _Slap_ ! _Slap_!

“Mh-HAH! AHH!” No, he wouldn’t _say_ it…

_Slap_ ! Leon’s hands went to T-01’s chest, fingers digging into the trenchcoat and clinging on as he was bounced.   _Slap_ ! _Slap_ ! _Slap_!

“OH!” Leon yelped when he felt the rest of his sensitive body grind against the solid, rock hard one holding him; nipples grazing against rough cloth sending extra tingles of intoxication to his brain. “UHH! OH!”

Leon keened and mewled, cock rubbing against the material of the trenchcoat, made wet and slick with excess slime that leaked from his ass.

“AAHH!” No, he _wouldn’t_ say it!

The tightening walls of Leon’s conflicted insides had T-01 stiffen suddenly, the stimulation of it’s first time mating finally too much.

“O-OHH!” Leon’s voice cracked as he felt the tyrant cum.

T-01’s massive cock seeded Leon’s insides like a hose, filling him up to more than he could handle. This time, a small pop and spray of slimey cum came from Leon’s stretched, twitching asshole.

“I..w-want…” _No, he wouldn’t ever say it!_

_CRUNCH_!

The rising conflict inside Leon ceased when he felt the possessive bite. Mr.X’s sank it’s sweet-slime-covered teeth into his shoulder, overlapping with the bitemark on his neck.

“HNGH!” Something inside of Leon tightened, the pain shocking him and stopping his orgasm at the last moment.

Leon’s body fell back into Mr.X’s iron-hard chest as T-01 passed him back, his mind starting to fall under the effects of the bio-fluid he was fed from Mr.X’s kiss. The first tyrant held him up by the back of his knees, keeping the man still to allow more seed to be pumped into him by T-01. Leon sobbed, his own erection weeping with denial of release.

“Hah…!” He cried, forgetting what words were as he leaned into the delicious sting of the bite, trying to protest his predicament. “Au...uugh…”

The sweet cocktail of enhanced bio-fluid had taken effect, seeping into the wound and poisoning his already rattled senses. Parts of Leon’s worn-out body twitched, asscheeks now pink with abuse, the teeth in his flesh unrelenting--yet his body continued to burn with every twitch of the cock inside of him. It was too cruel. He’d been so close.

With a soft pop, seed came spilling out from between Leon’s legs in a steady stream interrupted only by large glops.

“Hah...hah...” Hazy, lost eyes stared at the sweet, thick fluid that continued to spill from the tip of the giant cock that was just inside him.

_He didn’t want to say it..._

“U-uhh…” the hoarse, primal grunt that came from Leon’s lips fell on his own deaf ears as his tired body forced itself to move.

Shaking hands found themselves pushing back at Mr.X’s chest, leaning forward enough to prompt the tyrant to release it’s jaws on the man’s shoulder. Leon couldn’t only muster open-mouthed pants and gasps, his face right in T-01’s stone cold one. His hips jerked downward of their own accord, cheeks slipping against Mr.X’s still-hard erection in an encouraging gesture.

“Uuh..AAAH!” Leon grunted, then shrieked simultaneously, T-01 bit down on Leon’s other shoulder and Mr.X thrust his dick into Leon’s still full ass.

_Smack_!

_Crunch_!

Teeth sunk into flesh as the hard cock sunk into soft, welcoming insides. His stomach sloshed with seed and hard dick at the same time, shuddering in protest of the continued mistreatment.

Leon’s eyes rolled back in blinding stimulation. “Hk..uh…” He was too tired to continue screaming anymore, mustering only small, defeated whimpers.

_There was no way he was saying it..._

Mr.X’s allowed his newly awakened primal directive to drive, lowering Leon down enough to allow itself to kneel on the floor. T-01 remained standing, watching Leon with a renewed curiosity it’s cold programming had not known until now.

“Gh...ugh...uhk…” With cruel jerks of it’s hips, Mr.X encouraged Leon to straighten up, putting all his weight on the cock buried in him--the pressure allowed a single shameful thought to return, if only for a moment. “Kh...ah...I...I-I…”

When Leon had sat up high enough, his blurred, tear-filled eyes caught sight of T-01, still watching, cock still throbbing and leaking. Leon’s hands moved again, finding the hard flesh of the still-hard shaft of T-01. The tyrant tilted it’s hips forward, watching as Leon’s hungry mouth lapped up the white seed leaking from it’s cock’s tip, like a man possessed.

_No..he couldn’t possibly say it…_

_Slap_ !--The thrust sent Leon forward, lips touching the cock in front of him as the cock in him throbbed, sending all of his sensitized insides into turmoil-- _Slap_!--The second thrust allowed T-01 to bend down and grab a hold of Leon’s hair, keeping his face pressed into it’s leaking dick.

“Nngh…” A pathetic sob was all Leon managed around the cock in his mouth, before he turned to gasp-- _Slap_!--rubbing the slick shaft against his face. “Nghah…”

_He could...maybe..._

“Ah...uh...I…” Leon managed, though his gaze was lost, not focusing on anything in particular his mouth continued to work, ass jerked roughly by deep thrusts. “I-I…uuh...I-o-oh...”

_Maybe...if he said it..._

“Ah!” Leon’s voice began to get loud again, Mr.X’s hand squeezing on his balls bringing him back. “D-don’t!”

What returned was someone Leon would never recognize while sober.

Leon clung to the feeling of his own throbbing erection, hands in turn clinging to the shaft he was tasting, gasp allowing T-01 to slip it’s cock onto his waiting tongue.

“I wahn’nu cum…” Leon wept, mouth spilling over with white as T-01’s seeding finally finished. “LL-h..etmeee c-cu-hm-OHH!”

The plea was answered by a thumb that pressed against his perineum; pressing in, it sandwiched Leon’s prostate against the hard cock inside him.

“GA-AH! I WANT TO CUM!” Leon howled, feeling his prostate light on fire. “LET ME CUM!”

T-01 withdrew, content to watch as Mr.X shifted it’s mate onto the floor, removing it’s cock from inside him. Leon’s arms lifted and he pressed his forearms against his eyes, freely running fresh rivers of tears.

“I want to cum...l-let me cum…” He pleaded as the two watched--Mr.X’s gaze tilted down to the quivering asshole.

Thumb still at the man’s perineum, Mr.X thrust inside slowly, grinding Leon’s tortured prostate against the hard, violating shaft, and it’s persistent, pressing thumb.

“Haa..aaaaaah…” Leon mewled, a pained look of joy on his face.

Inside and outside, the bundle of nerves was assaulted, sending Leon into a shaking, twitching mess as he took the cock in to the very hilt.

“HGK-! AH!” Leon’s hands shot up in a stunned convulsion as he was roughly lifted, then thrust into, prostate grinding. “HAH!”

_SMACK_!

“AAAH!” Leon’s hands went back to Mr.X’s pant legs, tugging and pulling.-- _SMACK_ !--”AAH!!”-- _SMACK_ !--”AAA-IIH!”-- _SMACK_ !--”C-CUM!”-- _SMACK_!

Mr.X’s thumb continued to press down on Leon’s prostate from the outside, each thrust brutally grinding Leon’s nerves into oblivion. Taut, muscular thighs eagerly squeezed around a steel waist.

“C-CUM!”-- _SMACK_!--”CUMMINGHH!!”

\---

Leon woke with a start, alarmed by the sound of metal whining as it was forced to bend. Moving to sit up, he coughed--a sweet taste akin to raw egg-whites thick in his mouth. He swallowed reflexively, confused.

Turning his head, he found sticky white vomit all over the corner, and more white fluid on the floor in the center of the cell.

The memory hit him and he lurched forward, dry-heaving, but unable to vomit. His sudden movement caused a slick, wet sound, and he looked down to find himself barely clothed, white, sticky fluid leaking out from his ass.

Oh god no…

“Fuck…” Again, it had happened again.

N-No, it couldn’t have…

There were two of them this time. Two of them had, inside…

“Hgh…” Leon stifled a sob, shaking his head in denial.

There was no way. If it had really happened then...how was he alive? How was he _intact_?! There was no way…

“Ghu...urk…” Leon lurched forward again, feeling just how bloated his stomach felt and he gagged, hands going to touch the bulge that shouldn’t be there.

The three bite marks on his neck and shoulders stung and stabbed with a dull ache.

“Wh-why…” He didn’t have time to cry.

His ears burned red with humiliation, he put his face in his hands, body shaking with rage, shame, terror, confusion and disgust all at once. He didn’t have time to cry.

“Please…” He didn’t have time to cry.

He gritted his teeth, heaving heavy sighs. It had to be a dream. He had to believe it was a dream and that it didn’t really happen. He didn’t have time to cry.

“Please...let it only be me…” He thought of Ada, and of Claire, and Marvin’s horrible fate. “It better only be me…”

He got to his feet, shaking and glancing at the terribly warped cell bars, having been meshed together with the bedframe almost like an afterthought. Looking down at himself, he knew he couldn’t go back out there like this.

He didn’t have time to cry.

“At least it’s me…”

He cried.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note END:
> 
> Uh...well...there’s not much to say about this other than...I’m very sorry Leon. Special thanks to IOSCHA, Yanslana, MoonLord and Kiel for the suggestions!
> 
> Thanks to the feedback I received on the first oneshot, I was able to write this one with a little more depth! Last time, I suppose I relied on the pictures a little too much. I’m actually more of an artist than a writer, it’s a weakness I need to work on.
> 
> I’m so sorry for anyone who was expecting pictures with this one! I’ve been really sick lately, so I wasn’t even planning to write a fanfiction until IOSCHA encouraged me!
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me this far! 
> 
> Feedback as always, is welcome! 
> 
> Cheers,  
> HentaiPrincess06


End file.
